Corazón de Bruja
by J0r
Summary: Romilda no puede dejar de leer esa revista, buscando la manera de conquistar a Harry. ¿La suscripción le dará resultado? Desafío para el foro de CyM, especialmente para Asuka.


Disclaimer, nada de lo que leen es mío, todo pertenece a la linda de JK, y en todo caso la culpa es de Asuka Potter por desafiarme a esto =)

**Corazón de bruja.**

**Septiembre****.**

- ¿Edición especial de corazón de bruja?- fue lo que pregunté al ver a mi mejor amiga con aquella revista en la mano, el tren escarlata estaba por salir y a Rose no se le ocurría mejor idea que mostrarme la portada de mi revista favorita.

- ¿No lo sabías?- yo negué mirando con atención el título que rezaba en la portada-. La tirada del jueves pasado se agotó rapidísimo, con todo esto de quien tu ya sabes, hay muchas personas ahora son vistos con mejores ojos- la mirada turbia de Rose se dirigió a mi espalda, yo lo más disimuladamente que pude, me giré para ver a la persona que ella observaba. Sonreí a la vez que me ponía colorada.

- Está muy guapo- susurré con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo como él y sus amigos subían los enormes baúles al humeante tren.

- Y está soltero- yo miré a Rose un momento y luego volví a girar la cabeza, _soltero…_

**Octubre.**

No me gusta nada el otoño, ni las hojas amarillas ni los días lluviosos. El equipo de Quidditch está entrenando, no entiendo como lo hacen con esta lluvia. Menos mal que no quedé seleccionada, aunque si es por Harry no me hubiera molestado ni un poco mojarme el cabello; realmente es adorable siendo el capitán de nuestro equipo.

Hace unos días que noto algo extraño en el ambiente, Ronald, el mejor amigo de Harry, ya no se habla con la pesada de su hermana ni con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. No entiendo lo que pasa, me han llegado rumores, escuché a Ginevra hablando con Dalmeza en nuestra habitación, su hermano la encontró besando a Thomas… ¡Que horror! Esa chica es demasiado linda para él, aunque la prefiero tranquila a su lado, parece que su fijación por "El Elegido" se ha terminado. ¿Qué mejor?

**Noviembre.**

¡Que felicidad! Gryffindor ha ganado, y todo gracias al bonito capitán que hemos ligado. Sin embargo lo más interesante no es eso.

¿Quién imaginaría a la tonta de Lavander Brown con el mejor amigo de Harry Potter? Creo que Granger aún no cae.

El otro día con Rose estábamos en el baño, Lavander anda enamoradísima del Weasley ese, Padma Patil está sola, y disimuladamente insinuó algo con Harry… ¡Pero por favor! Ella no tiene que hacer nada al lado de ese bombonazo. Sin embargo las charlas de ellas parecen ser interesantes, no tenía la menor idea de que en Sortilegios Weasley vendían calderos rellenos con poción de amor, ¡eso es la onda! Creo que haré un pedido, si no me equivoco te los envían vía lechuza.

¡Estoy ansiosa!

**Diciembre.**

Bendito Corazón de bruja, las pociones de Sortilegios Weasley aseguran un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad de que sea efectivo. ¡Que alucinante! Realmente Lavander Brown sabe bien donde echar el ojo, con Rose dudamos enormemente si ese tonto enamoramiento de Ron Weasley es verdadero o si la chica esa le pone algo a su bebida. Aunque pensándolo bien creo que Granger se hubiera dado cuenta, si esa mujer está en todo.

¡Me he decidido! Esta tarde le ofreceré a Harry una taza de té, como buen inglés que somos no puede venir a rechazar una taza de esa bebida, es de muy mala educación; y como es de divino Harry…

Vale, vale, las cosas no han salido como yo quería, Rose me dijo que a Harry de seguro no lo gustaba el té ni las cosas que yo le ofrecí… Pero vamos, de seguro algo le pasó, no tenía muy buena cara cuando yo me acerqué a él. Y ni hablar de la mirada que me dirigió Granger ¿quién la entiende? Primero se enoja con uno por andar enroscado con una compañera, luego se enoja con el otro porque una chica le ofrece una taza de té. Ni ella se entiende. ¡Al menos aceptó mi caja de calderos! Ojalá que pruebe uno.

Hay cosas que yo no me puedo creer, ¿qué demonios tiene esa lunática Lovegood? Por favor, haberse visto con esa ridícula túnica, Merlín… Creo que Harry está un poco mal de la cabeza, pobrecito, si solamente me hubiese pedido ir a mi, sabría lo que es pasarla bien en una fiesta.

**Enero.**

Año nuevo vida nueva, me he cortado el cabello, uno de los estilos que marcan la temporada en Corazón de bruja, me he suscripto a ella, siempre tenía que esperar a ir a Hogsmeade para comprar el último número, es más fácil que me lo envíen por correo.

Harry está actuando de un modo extraño, casi siempre está con la mirada fija en algún punto, y pareciera estar alerta por algo. Creo que solamente se relaja con sus amigos y con esa Weasley… que por cierto, se anda peleando muy seguido con el idiota de Thomas. Escuché cuando hablaban con Hermione de lo pesado que se estaba poniendo ese chico con ella. ¡Por favor! Esto era lo único que me faltaba, que la pelirroja Weasley vuelva a estar soltera.

**Febrero.**

¡San Valentín! Lamento decir que no, Harry no me dio ni la hora… ¡pero que va! Al menos Colin Creevey me invitó a Hogsmeade a dar una vuelta, no era tan idiota como pensaba; pero obviamente la razón por la que salí con él fue no quedarme sola en este día tan especial. Harry está más ido que nunca, no sé que le anda pasando. Y bueno, ni hablar del la relación entre Ginevra y Thomas, cuando discuten en la Sala Común todo se vuelve de novela, que estupidez…

**Marzo.**

Estas cosas sólo me pueden pasar a mi, ¿tanta mala suerte puedo tener? Yo pensé que al menos los había tirado, o que la idota de Granger se había dado cuenta de ello y lo había obligado a deshacerse de aquella caja. Me quería morir cuando escuché lo que le había pasado a Ron Weasley, justo él, la persona que menos esperaba, comió uno de aquellos viejos calderos, la poción estaba re pasada de fecha, por ello semejante efecto.

Y para peor de todo, casi muere envenenado en el despacho del profesor de pociones. Un horror. Están pasando cosas extrañas en el colegio, y no puedo disimular que me da un poco de miedo.

¡Pobre mi Harry! El idiota de McLaggen casi lo mata con una bludger, pero lo peor de todo es lo juntitos que andan Ginera y Harry. ¡Van para todos lados juntos! Desde que a Ron le pasó eso, primero, ya no anda más con Brown, segundo, se amigó con Granger, y tercero, su hermana está más apegada a ellos que nunca. ¡Que rabia me da!

**Abril.**

¡Yo lo sabía! Era obvio que iba a pasar eso… Respira, vamos…

¿Qué crees? La idiota de Weasley cortó con su también idiota novio. ¡Maldita sea! Harry anda con una cara de enamorado que es imposible de borrar de su rostro, ¡Merlín de mi corazón! Has que vuelvan a estar juntos aquellos dos, que Harry no se fije en ella. Creo que mi corazón no soportaría semejante golpe.

**Mayo.**

Estoy muy pero muy triste… Nuestro equipo ha perdido a nuestro capitán. Harry ha tenido un duelo con Draco Malfoy, al parecer lo agredió bastante feo. La insoportable de Myrtle dice que mi Harry lo quiso matar, por supuesto que eso es una ridiculez… en fin, cruzo los dedos para que Gryfindor le gane a Ravenclaw, ¡Vamos que se puede!

¡Aw! ¡No lo puedo creer! Juro que he roto todas mis revistas de Corazón de Bruja de la pena que tengo… De nada han servido todos esos consejos, esas preguntas, esas ideas, el idiota corte de pelo que me hice, los tontos maquillajes que me puse en el rostro, las tonterías que hice para acercarme a él.

Porque claro, ella atrapa la snitch frente a la estúpida cara de Cho Chang, que por cierto es su ex novia, y él va y la abraza frente a toda la Sala Común, y por si fuera poco, la besa, y ella le responde… Me bastó con mirar la cara desencajada de Thomas al ver esa escena, ¡Nadie se lo esperaba! Y encima la idiota de Brown diciendo estupideces, ¡como si hubiese estado predicho!

Detesto todo, detesto que anden juntos de la mano por todo el castillo, detesto que estén la boca de todos… yo tendría que ser ella.

**Junio.**

No sé si volveré al colegio. Este último mes han pasado cosas muy feas, muy tristes…

He dado de baja mi suscripción a Corazón de bruja; ya no vale la pena que siga suscripta a ella.

* * *

Debía este desafío desde hace mucho tiempo, era hora de hacerlo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado Bita! así como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Obviamente, es parte del foro de CyM, ¿de dónde otro lugar podría ser? pasen por ese forito lindo, no se van a arrepentir.

Un abrazo, Jor.


End file.
